


Swaine, Fuck The Fairy

by vulture



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: M/M, fukng the fairy, sekc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulture/pseuds/vulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot<br/>10/10<br/>perf<br/>tru luv<br/>fucking the fairy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaine, Fuck The Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ur mum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ur+mum), [also nigel poop poop head](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=also+nigel+poop+poop+head), [dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicks/gifts), [fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fairies), [pirate elfs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pirate+elfs), [clotheless fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clotheless+fairies), [clotheless pirate elfs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clotheless+pirate+elfs), [one handed god pirate elf swans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=one+handed+god+pirate+elf+swans).



The Swaine entered his godly pirate elf ship wand walked up to a chained up fairy. "I will fuck you, fairy. Because I am a fairy fucker. it was who I was borned to be." He pet Drippy's nose sensually and said, "Do not worry, my fairy. I will fuck you as my ancestors have intended me to." Swaine was about to rip off his clothes and show his godly form with one hand and fuck the fairy, however, his dumb and gay brother, marcassion, and said, "Brother, I have spotted more fairy fuckers who are headed to ur godly pirate elf ship to capture the drippy." Swaine growled and said, "Get the fuck out u dumb and ugly piece of gay ass shit can u not see that i am trying to fuck a fairy??????????" Marocndoofsdoifhusoe walked out the room and screamed. "I HAVE A STARK ERECTION FROM THIS." He walked overboard and yelled, "I NOW DO NOT HAVE A STARK ERECTION, BUT INSTEAD HARDENED NIP NOPS FROM THIS COLD ASS WATER.

 

Swainedrizzledeepizzle walked back up to dRIPPY. Drippy screamed. "I do not want ur phallic sword inside of my anus hole." Swaine shook his head. "Too bad, fairypoodizzle." Swaine's hardened erection ripped all of his clothes off and showed off his hairy twig legs. Drioppy screamed. "Ahhhh ahhhhh ahh" drippy flapped around with his nose flaps and tried to go away. Swaine put his 10274924820823052382052530529 foot dong inside of the drippy and drippy yelled. "Swaine-Kun pleas senpai. Dont do this !~" Swaine yelled. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....." he pulled out and slammed back in "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW"drippy screamed. "PLEASE DONT FUCK THE FAIRY SWAINE." Swaine yelled "IM GONNA FUCK THE FAIRY" Swaine repeated this process over and over until his release. Dripoy cried. "Dont, Swaine-Sama. Im too kawaii for this" swaine laufeed and his stark erection covered his body in clothing as it wrapped around him and swaine jumped overboarded after his dumb gay brother Maroifjoidhoeifhewioefos" and the boat full of fairy fuckers came and stopped at the pirate elf boat. Once it stopped, a boat and line full of swaines walked off and fucked the fairy for ever and ever

 

 

 

 

Thee end


End file.
